История любви
by Nessi Kramer
Summary: «Влюбленным всегда кажется, что о предмете их тайной любви никто не знает. Но как они ошибаются».


Автор: Nessi Kramer

Фэндом: CSI: Miami

Рейтинг: PG-13

Дисклаймер: Все права на героев принадлежат CBS

Саммари: _«Влюбленным всегда кажется, что о предмете их тайной любви никто не знает. Но как они ошибаются»._

**История любви **

Он был новичком. И остается новичком, как бы не старался стать своим. Он пришел на место их погибшего друга, и они относились к нему только с уважением, не более.

А ему хотелось другого – дружеской пикировки, простых ободряющих слов. А еще – чтобы она, наконец, улыбнулась. И не дежурной улыбкой всезнайки, а открыто, как равному. Но Келли Дюкейн, похоже, стремилась завоевать титул «Мисс Льдинка», поэтому была скупа на улыбки. Особенно с ним.

Райан Вульф оторвал свой взгляд от монитора (как оказалось, он смотрел в него уже минут двадцать), и оглянулся. В дальнем конце лаборатории невозмутимая офицер Дюкейн что-то рассматривала в микроскоп. Серьезная, недоступная. Как всегда. Вульф вздохнул, и вернулся к данным на мониторе.

Влюбленным всегда кажется, что о предмете их тайной любви никто не знает. Но как они ошибаются. То, что Райан Вульф «запал» на Келли Дюкейн, ни для кого не было секретом. Только сам Райан находился в счастливом неведении относительно того, что вся лаборатория в курсе его тайных воздыханий, а самые смелые даже делают ставки на то, как быстро падет неприступная крепость. Впрочем, ухаживаний как таковых не было. Просто Райан всегда оказывался рядом, где бы Келли не находилась. Набивался в напарники, когда ехали на МП. Он сблизился с мистером Дюкейном, чем вызвал недовольство коллеги.

- Ты виделся с моим отцом? - остановила его Келли как-то утром в холле лаборатории.

- Когда? – попытался оттянуть время расплаты Райан.

- Не притворяйся, будто не знаешь о чем речь. Ты нарочно подстерегаешь его после работы…

- Ты все поняла не так…

- Я поняла как надо, и не пытайся подобраться ко мне через моих родных. Ты мне просто коллега, не больше.

- Я могу подождать, когда ты сменишь гнев на милость…- миролюбиво проговорил Райан.

- Будешь ждать долго, я своих решений не меняю.

Она отвернулась от него, пошла по коридору вглубь лаборатории, такая независимая и гордая.

- Досталось? – Участливо спросил подошедший сзади Делко.

- Переживем. – Усмехнулся Райан.

Он продолжал вести себя так, как-будто не было этого неприятного разговора. Все также, если была возможность, виделся с мистером Дюкейном. Райану было интересно с этим человеком, много повидавшем в своей жизни. О Келли они почти не говорили. Только однажды, мистер Дюкейн обмолвился, что его дочь любит кремовые розы.

- Келли, там к тебе посыльный. – Делко с восхищением посмотрел на коллегу. – Слушай, может, назовешь имя этого счастливчика?

- Ты о чем, Эрик? – удивленно посмотрела на него Келли.

- А то ты не знаешь. – С сомнением проговорил Делко.

Роскошный букет кремовых роз притягивал взгляды всех, кто проходил в это время по холлу. Келли с пристрастием допросила посыльного, но бедолага парень ничего существенного не мог сказать. Он твердил, что заказ был сделан по телефону, и звонивший указал адрес доставки и фамилию получателя. Больше ему ничего неизвестно. Оплата также была произведена анонимно.

Оставив цветы на ресепшен, Келли вернулась в лабораторию, чтобы закончить работу. Но ее что-то беспокоило, и она, сказав Горацио, что ей нужно отлучиться ненадолго, отправилась на поиски отца.

Как и ожидала, она нашла его в обществе Райана Вульфа в небольшом кафе недалеко от того места, где жил мистер Дюкейн.

- Я просила тебя…- без приветствия обратилась она к Райану.

- Дорогая, мы с мистером Вульфом обсуждали одно из моих старых дел…- смущенно пробормотал мистер Дюкейн при виде дочери, подошедшей к столику.

- Меня не интересует, что вы обсуждали. Розы твоих рук дело? – Повернулась она к Вульфу, который делал вид, что он тут совершенно не при чем.

- А если и моих? – Он поднялся из-за столика.

- Можешь забрать их, они мне не нужны.

Она хотела сказать еще что-то, но Райан, не отдавая отчета в том, что делает, шагнул к ней, обхватил ладонями лицо и …поцеловал. Ее губы были мягкими и пахли клубникой.

Не ожидавшая такого напора Келли даже не сопротивлялась. Отпустив ее, Райан поклонился мистеру Дюкейну, кивнул головой стоявшей в каком-то оцепенении Келли и пошел к выходу.

- Классно ты ее сделал, парень. – Догнал его у выхода чей-то восхищенный возглас.

- Или она меня…- пробормотал Райан, выходя на улицу.

Келли посмотрела на отца с осуждением.

- Не смотри на меня так. Он хороший парень, а я хочу понянчить внуков, прежде чем окончательно состарюсь.

Келли не нашла что ответить отцу. Губы еще помнили теплоту поцелуя. «А мне ведь понравилось» - подумала Келли и испугалась этой мысли.

Команда собиралась на очередное МП, когда Келли отказалась ехать с Вульфом.

- Горацио, я не поеду с ним.

- У тебя нет выбора, Делко на другом МП.

- Я могу справиться сама.

Лейтенант наклонил голову к плечу, раздумывая о чем-то.

- Подожди в машине, я решу этот вопрос.

Келли направилась к лифту, а Горацио повернулся к стоявшему рядом Вульфу.

- Может, объяснишь это? Мне нужна команда, а не серпентарий.

Вульф поднял на него глаза и сказал мрачно:

- Я люблю ее.

И, не дожидаясь ответа Горацио, стремительно пошел к лифту.

Команда работала над сложным делом. Сложным потому, что на месте преступления было найдено недостаточно улик, и оно, это дело не двигалось с мертвой точки, грозя превратиться в нераскрытое. На торфянике подростки нашли тело молодой женщины. Конечно, документов при ней не оказалось. Она была расстреляна в упор и слегка присыпана грунтом. Пока осматривали это место, нашли еще два трупа. Молодые женщины, застрелены также, как и первая.

- Прямо стихийное захоронение. – Прокомментировала Алекс.

- Что скажешь о времени убийства? – наклонил голову Горацио.

- Они убиты в разное время, это видно по состоянию тел. Более точно скажу после вскрытия.

Сейчас уже никто и не помнит, почему случилось так, что Келли вернулась на это место преступления. Дежурные сообщили, что поехала она одна, потому что Вульф работал на другом месте преступления, а остальные во главе с Горацио были в центре города, где какой-то ненормальный врезался в автобусную остановку на грузовике и сбежал, оставив три трупа – пожилой пары и подростка.

Офицера Дюкейн хватились только вечером. Сразу объявили розыск, подняли патрульных. Но, увы, нашли только машину и чемоданчик с образцами. И все.

В холле Кейна остановил дежурный, что-то объясняя. Горацио выслушал то, что ему сказали, кивнул головой и направился в свой кабинет, сделав знак криминалистам следовать за ним.

- По городскому телефону звонит мужчина, который что-то знает о Келли.

В кабинете Горацио стало тесно. Делко оперся на стену, сам Горацио, как и положено начальнику, расположился в кресле. Вульф забился в угол, как наказанный, и теребил пуговицу на рубашке. Алекс стояла у окна, готовая в любой момент сорваться с места.

Телефон зазвонил громко и требовательно. Лейтенант включил громкую связь.

- Лейтенант Кейн?

- Да, я вас слушаю. – Наклонил голову Горацио.

- Я знаю, где находится ваша девчонка.

- Вы скажете нам?

- Нет криминалисты, может, поиграем в догонялочки? – хриплый мужской голос явно издевался над ними.

- Где Дюкейн? Она жива? – Спросил лейтенант, стараясь не думать о самом худшем.

- Пока еще. – Усмехнулся мужчина. – Все зависит от вашей расторопности.

- Что вы хотите?

- В том то и дело, что пока мне ничего не нужно. Хочу посмотреть, как работает ваша команда, не напрасно ли я плачу налоги.

- Ну и как? – Выдавил из себя Делко. – Впечатляет?

- Пока да. До свидания.

Гудки отбоя ударили по натянутым нервам. Делко, обычно сдержанный, замысловато выругался.

Райан в каком-то трансе вышел из кабинета Горацио. Ему никого не хотелось видеть. Все в том же тумане, он спустился по ступенькам лаборатории, сел за руль "Hummer"a. Решение пришло внезапно, и он вздрогнул от этой простой, и вместе с тем, такой очевидной идеи. Конечно, он должен поехать туда, где последний раз была Келли. А именно – на торфяник.

Выбежавший следом Делко увидел только бампер машины, поворачивающей за угол.

- Черт. – Он с досадой покачал головой.

- Ему сейчас нельзя оставаться одному. Только слепой бы не заметил, как Райан относится к Келли. Он-то думал, что никто этого не видит. – Горацио, как тень, возник в дверях.

- Я поеду к нему домой, подожду его там.

- Окей. Мне нужно еще кое-что сделать.

Делко понимающе кивнул головой. Он знал, что Горацио собирается к отцу Келли. Что ж, в этом весь лейтенант – сдержанный, немногословный. Но именно он сможет найти слова, которые помогут мистеру Дюкейну справиться с несчастьем.

Вульф давил на педаль газа так, словно за ним мчалась по пятам целая армия. И все равно ему казалось, что машина едет медленно. После одного из перекрестков за ним увязалась полицейская машина с включенной мигалкой, требуя, чтобы он остановился. Райан, досадуя на эту задержку, и понимая, что иначе полицейские вызовут подкрепление, и вместо помощи Келли, он будет объяснять недопустимое поведение на дороге, подчинился требованию.

- Сэр, вы едете слишком быстро. – К опущенному боковому стеклу подошел патрульный.

- Райан Вульф, криминалист из CSI. Спешу к месту преступления.

- Все равно не следует так нестись. Может, вам дать машину сопровождения?

- Нет, спасибо. Обойдусь.

Патрульный козырнул и отошел, а Вульф опять нажал на педаль газа.

- Эти криминалисты из CSI какие-то ненормальные. Несется со сверхзвуковой скоростью, как-будто опаздывает. А всего-то едет на место преступления. Покойник никуда не убежит. – Сказал он напарнику, усаживаясь в машину.

- Говорят, какой-то маньяк похитил одного из них. До сих пор найти не могут.

- Веселая у них работенка, ничего не скажешь.

Вульф заглушил мотор, устало потер лицо. Он не спал уже третьи сутки, с того самого момента, как стало известно, что офицер Дюкейн не вышла на связь. Он примчался в лабораторию, как только освободился. Прошли первые сутки, показавшиеся всем вечностью – они не знали, где Келли, и что с ней. Мистер Дюкейн вдруг разом постарел. Он сидел в холле, и криминалисты старались не смотреть ему в лицо, торопливо проходя мимо. Они ничего не могли ему сказать. Никаких следов, никаких зацепок. Как-будто Келли испарилась в воздухе.

Вульф вышел из машины, немного постоял, прислушиваясь. Потом медленно пошел вдоль колеи, оставленной машиной. Он шел так около полумили, пока не наткнулся на следы колес. Они явно принадлежали не лабораторному "Hummer"у. Не чувствуя усталости, он пошел дальше, и нашел то, что искал. Это был старый, потрепанный лендровер, с открытым кузовом, полным всяческого хлама. Машина стояла в зарослях, так что понятно, почему ее не обнаружили тогда, когда искали Келли. «Если есть машина, то где-то должен быть и хозяин» - решил Вульф, и продолжил поиски. Никаких следов чьего-то пребывания он не нашел. Мотор машины был холодный, и, насколько он разбирался в технике, машина за последние сутки не заводилась. Он уже собирался вернуться к оставленному "Hummer"у, когда обратил внимание на то, что трава позади машины примята. Капот машины указывал на восток, тогда как поблизости не было никакой дороги, по которой она бы могла здесь появиться именно в этом направлении. Пройдя по едва заметной, заросшей травой колее, Райан понял, что это заброшенная дорога, и что по ней кто-то совсем недавно проезжал.

Он развернул "Hummer", и поехал по той самой, ведущей в никуда, заросшей травой, дороге. Ехать пришлось не так уж и долго. Примерно через полчаса густые заросли расступились, и машина выехала к…заводу, где несколько недель назад группа лейтенанта Кейна накрыла банду «Мало Ноче».

Райан огляделся, не доверяя тишине, но вокруг было пусто и спокойно. Расстегнув кобуру, и держа руку на оружии, он медленно стал продвигаться к зданию, глядя себе под ноги. Предчувствие его не обманули – здесь более явственно были видны следы колес, совсем свежие.

Огромное помещение было пустым и гулким. Райан все так же медленно стал обходить его, двигаясь вдоль стены. В конце стены небольшая дверь скрывала за собой лестницу. Теряя надежду, он поднялся наверх и наткнулся на другую дверь, запертую на совершенно новый замок. Он, недолго думая, отстрелил дужку замка, и вошел внутрь.

Келли была там. Она безжизненно лежала на куче какого-то тряпья. Не веря своим глазам, Райан бросился к ней, схватил за плечи.

- Келли, очнись, Келли…Девочка моя, что он с тобой сделал?

Осколком бутылки, валяющейся неподалеку, Райан разрезал скотч, стягивающий руки Келли, отбросил его в сторону. Руки ее были холодными, как лед, в синяках и ссадинах. Левую половину лица украшал кровоподтек, у глаза переходящий в багровую синеву. Несмотря на усилия Райана, она так не очнулась, и он испытал страх оттого, что она мертва. Отгоняя эту мысль, он подхватил Келли на руки, поразившись тому, насколько легким было ее тело.

Во дворе, у оставленного "Hummer"а, стояла патрульная машина.

- Что-то случилось сэр? – осведомился старший из патрульных. Тот самый, который советовал ему не торопиться.

- Нужна срочная помощь. Будете сопровождать меня.

Бережно уложив Келли на сиденье, он сорвал "Hummer" с места выжимая из него все, на что тот был способен.

Впереди летела патрульная машина, разгоняя встречные автомобили пронзительной сиреной. "Hummer" почти упирался передним бампером в задний бампер патруля. Время от времени, Райан поглядывал на Келли, приговаривая:

- Не уходи, прошу тебя, не уходи. Я найду эту сволочь, обещаю. Только не подводи меня, держись…

Во дворе больницы уже ждала медицинская бригада с каталкой. Келли уложили на нее и стремительно покатили в глубину здания. Райан пошел следом, но его остановил санитар.

- Туда нельзя, сэр.

Он остановился и продолжал с отчаянием следить за белыми халатами, окружившими каталку.

- Она поправится, она сильная.

Райан оглянулся.

- Горацио. Я нашел ее на заброшенном заводе…

- Делко уже поехал туда. А тебе надо отдохнуть.

- Я останусь здесь.

- Считай это приказом. Поезжай домой, а завтра ее навестишь. Я сообщу тебе о любых изменениях. – Добавил Горацио, видя его нерешительность.

Только сейчас Райан, казалось почувствовал, как устал. Безмерная тяжесть легла на плечи, тело было в каком-то напряжении. Ему действительно надо хоть немного поспать. А потом он вернется сюда, чтобы быть рядом с Келли.

Горацио проследил за ним взглядом до выхода, потом пошел разыскивать врача.

Его диалог с медицинским светилом больше напоминал обмен информацией:

- А, лейтенант Кейн. Это ваш офицер? Досталось ей, ничего не скажешь.

- Док? – склонил голову к плечу Горацио, в голосе прозвучал металл, взгляд голубых глаз стал остро-жалящим.

- Я понял ваш невысказанный вопрос. Нет-нет. Только два наколотых ребра, разбитая губа, синяк под глазом и сотрясение мозга. Она сопротивлялась. Такие повреждения обычно получают в драках. Беспокоит меня это сотрясение. Она еще не пришла в себя. А все посещения только завтра. Завтра. – Повторил доктор, видя, что лейтенант что-то хочет возразить.

- Здесь ее отец, он-то может пройти к ней?

- Отца пропущу, и ненадолго. А вы – только завтра.

Келли пришла в себя только на третьи сутки. Дежуривший у ее постели мистер Дюкейн, обрадовано наклонился к дочери.

- Келли, детка, наконец-то. Я думал, что потеряю тебя.

- Ты плохо обо мне думал. – Слова давались с трудом, мешала повязка на ребрах, и тупая боль в голове. – Как я здесь оказалась?

- Тебя нашел Райан. Тебе плохо? – встревожился он, видя, как побледнела дочь.

- Да. Спать хочется.

Когда она в следующий раз открыла глаза, в палате было светло. Краем глаза она уловила движение у окна, и повернула голову. Вульф. Измученный, бледный. Увидел, что она проснулась, и улыбнулся.

- Спасибо, что вытащил меня. Когда выйду отсюда, пообедаешь со мной?

- Если это из сострадания, то я не принимаю это предложение. – Улыбку будто ветром задуло.

Келли улыбнулась, хотя на глазах выступили слезы, и одна из них побежала по щеке.

- Ты клинический идиот, Райан. И ничего не понимаешь в этой жизни.

Внимательно посмотрев ей в лицо, Райан подошел к кровати, сел на край. Протянул руку, прикоснулся к волосам, поправил светлую прядь, упавшую на щеку. Осторожным прикосновением стер слезу на щеке.

- А я могу перевоспитаться? – тихо спросил он.

- Ты неисправимый…- также тихо ответила она, сжимая его руку и ощущая ответное пожатие.


End file.
